Generally, a conventional LBP system having a Hangle, Chinese character and alphabetical character printing function comprises a separate Chinese character font printed circuit board (PCB) separately mounted on a video controller PCB therein through a connection by a PCB connector. The separate Chinese character font board is mainly comprised of an erasable and programmable read only memory (EPROM).
However, the conventional LBP system has disadvantages as follows:
First, when several users purchase individual LBPs for use in the same office, it is inconvenient for the users to use the Chinese character font board in common in the individual LBPs. Therefore, in order to solve the inconvenience, the users must make an overlapping investment for the high price Chinese character font board. Second, since the conventional Chinese character font board is provided with the high price EPROM, it is high in price and large in size. Also, the conventional Chinese character font board is increased in total price, in that the PCB connector must separately be used for its connection to the video controller board. Third, since the Chinese character font board takes additional possession of the video controller board in addition to a video controller, an extended memory board or an extended I/O board is hard to mount on the video controller board in accordance with a requirement of the user using the Hangle and Chinese characters, Fourth, although the Hangle or Chinese character fonts will variously be developed, it is inconvenient for the user to substitute the developed Hangle or Chinese character fonts for the existing fonts. Also, even when different types of printing emulation functions are added, it will be impossible for the user to readily add the different combined types of printing emulation functions to the existing emulation function outside the LBP. Moreover, it is impossible to separately produce a module having the emulation function.